


Afternoon Naps

by Emejig16



Series: Mindless Fluff [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, napping and cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life can get pretty busy and sometimes a nap is needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Naps

The cool early evening rays flowed into Phil’s bedroom rousing him from the little three pm nap that he and Dan decided to take. After having to be in the city for an eight am meeting, followed by a ten am presentation before taking the train halfway across the city for yet another interview and lunch. Both Dan and Phil loved how much they were being invited to do so many projects but it was a lot of work.

There were far too many late nights and early mornings. If it wasn’t for coffee neither he or Dan would be barely making it through these hectic days. By the time they’d gotten back to the flat around two pm, neither of the two of them could even begin to entertain the idea of filming any main channel or gaming videos. 

In fact the only thing they could both think of doing was changing into some more comfortable clothes and crawling into bed for what was supposed to be an hour nap. Just an hour to themselves where they could be secluded from the world for a moment, lost in a loose embrace and bound by sleep’s sweet touch and delicate breath.

Their legs were intertwined as steady soft snores filled the room. Dan had his arms draped across Phil’s waist, resting his head into the crook of his neck. They barely uttered any words to one another before they drifted off, but they both felt the other’s heavy eyes and cooling skin. 

Phil yawned softly as he rolled over to face Dan. He couldn’t help but smile at the sensation of Dan’s limp hand resting on his exposed skin. The duvet rustled softly as Dan got closer to Phil, bringing him to his chest, threatening to lull him back to sleep with the steady rhythm of his heart beat.

“Mmm what time is it?” Dan mumbled, squeezing Phil a little tighter.

“Nearly six,” Phil responded quietly.

“Wow,” Dan mused as he kissed the top of Phil’s head. 

“I know. I didn’t even realize how tired I was.” 

“Me either.”

They both sighed quietly. Only two hours had gone by but it felt like it had been nearly a day. It was amazing how much of a difference a nap made. Now the couple was relaxed and cozy, without a care except for each other. Dan would even go as far to say that it felt like it was 2009 again, and they were back in Phil’s green and blue room.

“Can we just lie here for a little longer?” Dan asked, not wanting to see this moment come to an end with the demands of paperwork, the odors of blue ink, and coffee. 

“We could but we might not get anything else done,” Phil replied with a slight giggle, playing with a loose thread on Dan’s shirt. 

“I think we’ve done enough for today,” Dan stated simply.

Phil looked up at Dan and gave him a lazy smile. He pushed himself up slightly so that he could peck his lips, “Thirty more minutes?”

“Another hour,” Dan countered, melting back into the mattress with Phil pressed against his chest. After all, what did they really have to lose; the day had already been spent and their night could wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Mindless fluff series is just basically a collection of my short and sweet fluffy fics. None of them are related, aside from the fact that they are all sweet little moments.


End file.
